lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Franz Krieger
Franz Krieger is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears as a playable in-game character only in the Mission: Impossible level. Background Franz Krieger was a French-born expert helicopter pilot and disavowed IMF Agent. After his former team were killed, Ethan recruited Krieger along with computer expert Luther Stickell. They infiltrated the CIA Headquarters, Langley, Virginia, stole the real non-official cover (NOC) list--although Krieger's allergy to rats nearly hampered the quest-- and fled to London. Eugene Kittridge detected the theft and had Hunt's mother and uncle falsely arrested for drug trafficking; he provided wide media coverage of it, forcing Hunt to call Kittridge. Hunt timed the call to allow the CIA to trace him to London before hanging up, but when he was done, Hunt was surprised to find Jim Phelps nearby. Phelps recounted how he survived the shooting, naming Kittridge as the mole who set them up in Prague. Though he verbally agreed, Hunt realized Phelps was the mole and Max's mole, "Job." Hunt also suspected Krieger had killed the other IMF members on the Prague job but remained unsure whether Claire Phelps was involved. Hunt arranged with Max to exchange the list aboard a TGV high-speed train to Paris the next day. On the train, Hunt remotely directed Max to the list. Max verified the list and gave Hunt the keycode to a briefcase containing his payment along with Job in the baggage car. Ethan called Claire and told her to meet him there. Meanwhile, Stickell used a jamming device to prevent Max from uploading the data to her servers. When Claire reached the baggage car, she found Phelps and told him Ethan will arrive shortly. She questioned whether killing Ethan was a good idea since they'll need a fall guy if they want to take the money for themselves. To Claire's surprise, Phelps revealed himself to be Ethan in disguise, exposing her as a co-conspirator. Moments later, the real Phelps arrived and took the money at gunpoint. Hunt donned a pair of video glasses that revealed Phelps' existence to Kittridge, proving Hunt innocent of being Job and the mole. With his cover blown, Phelps tried to kill Hunt but Claire intervened and Phelps killed her. He then tried to escape with the money by climbing to the roof of the train, where Krieger was waiting with a helicopter with a tether. Hunt and Phelps fought atop the speeding train. At one point, Hunt connected the tether to the train itself, forcing Krieger to pilot the helicopter into a Channel Tunnel after the train. Hunt placed a piece of explosive chewing gum — a relic from the Prague mission — on the outside of Krieger's helicopter windshield, killing Phelps and Krieger. Aboard the train, Kittridge arrested Max and recovered the list before it could be sent. Abilities * Target (Pistol) Trivia * He was portrayed by Jean Reno in the first film. In LEGO Dimensions, he is voiced by the game's voice director, J.B. Blanc. Archive Audio of Jean Reno's performance was used in the level. * He is the only character playable on a specific level. * He is only playable in the Mission Impossible level. * He is one of two characters with one ability, this being the Target Ability. The other is Marty McFly with his Sonar Smash Ability. ** Jacob Kowalski technically has one ability, but his Charcacter Changing Ability counts. * Despite being a boss in the Mission: Impossible Level, Franz Krieger is one of two bosses who aren't fought, physically. The other is Eugene Kittridge. ** Of the three bosses, he is the only one who is playable. Category:Characters Category:Mission Impossible Category:Mission Impossible Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Film Characters Category:2016 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Index Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable In-Game Characters Category:Deceased Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Level Pack Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Target Ability Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Spies